


The Colors Come in Steps

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: People assume the first color you saw was orange.People are wrong.Red is the first color he teaches you.





	

**1.**  
People assume the first color you saw was orange.

People are wrong.

Red is the first color he teaches you.

It's the color of his cheeks when he's on the ice and they've been bitten by the cold. It's the color of his lips as he sneers at you and the color of his tongue when it peeks out before he's concentrating on the puck. It's the color that fills your vision as his sharp words bury under skin and your anger rises up.

The first color you learn is red.

 

 

 **2.**  
Orange wasn't first, but it is the second.

The game has just started when you spot the new shade out of the corner of your eye, coming right at you.

It's so bright and eye catching that it almost hurts. You think this color is what your mother means when she calls something gaudy.

It's also warm.

You don't get to think much on that, on why this color feels so important and comforting when it's so ugly, because then someone's slamming into you and all you can see is orange.

The orange of his Jersey, the orange of his hair peeking out under his helmet, the orange of the crowd screaming in excitement.

The second color you learn is orange.

 

 

**3.**

Brown and purple come together.

You visit him after your team has been knocked out of the playoffs, because as much as that hurts he is yours for a reason and you won't push that away.

Brown is the color of his eyes. You're the one whose dreams have just been crushed, but his eyes are a shade of fierce angry brown.

Purple is the color of the bruises that cover his wrists. His fingers are wrapped around his door and his wrists are turned out in your direction. You can't help staring at them. You can't stop looking at the effect that all the nastiness in you has had this boy.

You think he's going to slam the door in your face.

You would if you were him. If he had done to you what you had done to him.

He doesn't.

Instead, he opens the door wider and lets you in.

You think that he's a better person then you.

You think that's a good thing.

The third color you learn is brown.

The fourth color you learn is purple.

 

 

 **4.**  
Blue comes to you that summer.

He comes to visit you in Cole Harbor, because you're bond is new and you've both still got so much to learn.

Blue is the color of the sky when the two of you sit on the loungers on the back porch, drinking beer and having meandering conversations. Blue is the color of the lake when you finally manage to convince him to come out on the boat with you even though he has zero interest in fishing. Blue is the color of the snow-cone you buy him at the festival the two of you take your sister too.

You have your first kiss that day, after your sister meets up with a few of her friends and runs off with them. It's sticky and sweet. His lips are blue.

The fifth color you learn is blue.

 

 

 **5.**  
The first time he visits you in Pittsburgh, you see the color green.

You see it in the leafs of the strawberries he steals from your fridge. You see it in the tree leafs that brush against your window when the two of you are curled up on the couch watching the show he's insisted he needs to catch up on. You see it in the barrette he uses to push his hair out of his face when he repays you for cooking dinner by doing the dishes.

Seeing him in your house here, wrapped up in your sheets while he groans about the morning sun blinding him and sitting on your couch with his feet tucked under him as he watched a movie, was so different from seeing him in your house in Cole Harbor.

Pittsburgh was going to be your home until your bones finally gave out, but you'd been so afraid that he wouldn't want to be in this place with you. Finding out that he didn't care where you were, that he regardless of whether you were in Nova Scotia or Pennsylvania, as long as he could be by your side came as a huge relief.

The sixth color you learn is green.

 

 

 **6.**  
You live for a long time without the color yellow, able to see most things in color but knowing that you're still seeing too many shades of gray.

It angers you for a long time, because you love him with all of your heart and you don't understand why the world won't give you that last missing piece. You don't understand why the world won't acknowledge that he's your _everything_.

When you do get the color yellow, though, you decide that all the waiting was worth it.

The first time you see yellow is on your wedding day. You see the sun raised high in the sky, not a single gray cloud in sight, and the yellow flowers that decorate the aisle rows because you decided to use your team colors as your theme.

More importantly, you get to watch the ring fill with color as you put it on his finger.

If you get a little sappy, raising his finger to your lips to press a small kiss against the band, you can't be blamed. You love this man with all of your heart and the world had finally decided to agree with you.

The seventh color, the final color, you learn is yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Okay so this fic was just one giant experiment? I wanted to try a different style and feel then my usual stuff. That being said....I'm super nervous about whether or not it came out well? Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> 2) My favorite this about this is how it's very ambiguous at points but it's also completely obvious who I'm talking about?
> 
> 3) so before I decided this fic needed a happy ending, it had some stuff at the end about Claude dying first and Sidney going back to seeing the world in black and gray.
> 
> 4) I like the idea of soulmates where the first meeting is an explosion of color, but I also love the idea of soulmates where you see it gradually as you fall in love with that person. 
> 
> 5) Simplified color theory working here. Probably should've have given them orange, but orange is so important to this relationship.


End file.
